I Dreamed a Dream
by TykiMickey
Summary: Lust and deception compel Tyki to have a forbidden yet passionate love affair with Miranda. Can an Exorcist and a Noah truly coexist in peace and genuine love? Or is it just a fool's dream?
1. Clash in the Rain

_I own nothing. If I did, then TykixMiranda would be canon. D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino, so sadly it's just a crack ship. There's not enough of them so here's a fic I wrote! I hope you'll like it._

* * *

**I Dreamed A Dream (1)  
Clash In the Rain**

Miranda Lotto, 26 year old German Exorcist of the Black Order, left Komui's office pale-faced and tight-lipped. Her meeting with the Chief ended in time for lunch, though she barely had any appetite.

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Krory were all away on missions. Only Kanda remained, but she knew better than to approach him. The Japanese Exorcist gave anyone hell for daring to disturb his daily ritual of eating soba. One time Miranda invited him to come sit with the rest of the Exorcists. Kanda gave her such a scathing rebuke that he made her cry. Everyone came to her rescue, Lavi apologizing for Kanda's rudeness and Allen forcing "Ba-Kanda" to say sorry. Kanda reluctantly did, but not without calling Allen Moyashi, Lavi a stupid rabbit and Miranda a blubbering crybaby.

With no Exorcists to accompany her, that left Miranda by herself at one of the tables. She was so nervous that she couldn't eat. She simply stared at the tabletop, her fists tight and trembling at her lap.

"Are you all right, Miranda?"

"Eep!" She jolted and nearly fell off the bench. She quickly collected herself and spun around to see Noise Marie sit next to her.

"You seem more jumpy than usual today." he remarked. "I always come to sit with you during lunch."

Miranda flushed with embarrassment. How could she forget? "I know. I-I'm sorry, Marie."

The Austrian Exorcist put a hand on her shoulder and smiled kindly. "Try to relax. Would you mind telling me what you're so worked up about?"

Miranda bit her lip. Maybe she would feel better if she talked. "Well...I'm about to go on my first solo mission. Chief Komui assigned me to Germany, where the presence of Innocence had been recently reported. He wants me off on an easy start. I've been improving my abilities, and I'll be investigating a familiar area of my home country." Then she frowned. "That's why no Finders will accompany me. It's truly solo. I'm going in all by myself..."

"I don't think I can do it! I'm an unprepared, nervous wreck. A disaster waiting to happen, a bomb ready to go off-"

"Calm down, Miranda. It'll be okay. Take your mind off of it for now and eat up. You'll need to be strong and alert afterwards."

She expelled a shaky sigh and smiled at him gratefully. "You're right. Danke, Marie."

He smiled back. "Bitte shorn."

She picked up her fork, and tried to eat the food that Jerry always lovingly prepared for her.

Of all the Exorcists in the Black Order, Miranda felt closest to Marie. The fact that they spoke German, exchanged German stories and enjoyed German jokes quickly made them good friends. Then their occasional missions together brought them closer. At first she had been envious of his calm, graceful demeanour. He carried on with his blindness, while she still stumbled and blundered like the perpetual klutz she was. Many times she wished she could be like him. Above all, Marie was always patient and kind to her. She felt she didn't deserve such treatment. He often told her how much he admired her strength. Miranda thought otherwise, but hearing it made her feel good.

Marie cocked his head. "Come to think of it, this is the first time I've seen you at Headquarters in a while. I heard you were training with Cross Marian."

Miranda cringed at the mention of his name. Everything Allen said about the general was true. Cross had her work like a dog. He was callous and merciless, often subjecting Miranda to long and grueling hours of training. It didn't help that he eventually found out she could stay awake for days on end. He would send her on many trips to fetch his liquor, or deliver the debts he desperately needed to repay. She would be extra careful to break the bottles. Or there would be hell to pay.

"I was only with him for a short time, thank God. Klaud Nine took care of the rest of my training."

It was definitely a change for the better. The former animal trainer had been very kind and helpful. Klaud was well aware of Miranda's low self-esteem. Like a gardener caring for a tree, the general nurtured Miranda's potential and encouraged her to grow stronger. Miranda in turn looked up to the female general as her role model.

Marie patted Miranda's shoulder. "That's good to hear. Training with multiple generals is a rare privilege."

Miranda laughed nervously. "I don't know if I would call it a privilege to suffer under General Cross."

"But you made it, and that's what matters. Now would be your chance to shine."

"I hope so. I really want to do my best. I want to be a valuable asset to the Black Order."

"What are you talking about? You already are!"

"No, I mean like the rest of you."

Miranda checked the time and let out a startled gasp. "I better go soon. It was nice talking to you, Marie!"

Marie didn't bother to conceal a smile as the sound of her erratic heartbeat and delicate footsteps faded away.

He was always fond of her. Physical beauty, or lack of it, meant nothing to him. He was blind, after all. Though Miranda always described herself as nothing special, or even unattractive, comments from everyone else seemed to suggest otherwise. Allen and Lenalee had known her before she became an Exorcist, and often remarked on how pretty she looked once she wore her hair down and lost the old maid's dress. Lavi and Krory thought she was cute, like a frantic little mouse. Miranda was such a sweetheart, and everyone loved her for that. She cherished her friends dearly, and would go out her way to protect them or make them happy. Even if she messed up doing so. In return, they supported her through thick and thin. Marie himself often had to cheer up the sensitive and self-critical woman.

When Miranda returned from her mission, Marie would muster his courage and tell it to her straight his feelings for her. He hadn't admitted to anyone yet. He was good at hiding it. But she deserved to know, and one day she would.

* * *

When the train came, Miranda was granted a smooth entrance and a first-class seat as soon as she gave away her allegiance to the Black Order. The train shuttled through the French countryside between England and Germany. She started to doze off and slip into a nap. Miranda's fingers rested on her anti-Akuma weapons, which were strapped to her upper legs.

She didn't think that using the Time Record offensively could be possible. But eventually it happened. A happy accident, which involved her hyperventilating from being cornered by Akuma and throwing her clock like a discus. To her amazement, the move had slowed them down so Allen, Kanda and the others could move in for the kill. Komui, however, was interested in modifying the Time Record even further. He collaborated with Reever, who hailed from Australia and had firsthand knowledge on making Komui's idea a reality.

They proudly dubbed Miranda's new weapon the Chronorangs: a pair of black boomerangs that coursed with the green veins of Innocence. Each was cleverly designed to look like the hour and minute hand of her clock. It was indeed more accurate and efficient. Though it took some practice, throwing a boomerang had a much better chance of returning than a discus. It was certainly a miracle that she could handle two boomerangs without hurting herself.

The train's whistle jolted Miranda out of her sleep and startled her senseless. She almost hit her head against the window. As the train slowed to a stop, she frantically got herself ready to depart. She stepped off, and sighed in relief upon seeing signs in her native language. She considered it a miracle to get this far with almost no mishaps. Being in her homeland again felt good. But the German Exorcist had no time for sentiments. She came back only for a mission, and she wanted it done quickly.

Miranda fished out a bunch of papers the Finders had compiled for her. Map of the town, information and reports on phenomenon possibly pertaining to Innocence. This shouldn't be difficult.

'All right. Let's go hunting.'

Miranda sighed in relief. She found the Innocence at the chapel of a little German town. In one day. She couldn't believe her luck. The Exorcist had stowed it away in her briefcase. She headed for the train station, and noticed the dark clouds looming overhead.

'Maybe I don't have to fight Akuma after all. I'll just take the next train ride home and-'

What she saw next made her cry out in dismay. A horde of Level 1 Akuma appeared just as it started to rain. Miranda instantly whipped out her Chronorangs. She gripped them tightly in her fists.

'I spoke too soon. Count on me to bring in the bad luck as always...'

The rain poured down relentlessly, making her hair cling around the frame of her face. Her tight, waterproof uniform prevented the rain from soaking much of her body. But that didn't stop her from feeling small and vulnerable in the face of many Akuma. Her stomach clenched when she caught sight of a Level Two, in the form of a demented-looking cobra snake. But that wasn't the end of her nightmare.

What she saw next made her blood run cold. Her heart skipped a beat. 'A Noah? I wasn't told he would be here!'

His long black coat and top hat made him take on a menacing silhouette. To her amazement he stood several feet from the ground, hovering in the air with his hands folded back. Like it was an everyday thing. He didn't look the least bit fazed by the rain either. A cigarette hung at the corner of his lip. He met her eyes with his cat-like golden gaze. She thought he looked surprised for a second. But through this mist and rain, it was hard to tell. The more she stared at him, the more she felt tiny and helpless. Miranda could not remember his name. But if memory served her right, this was the Noah who almost took Allen's life. That was months ago. How strong could he be now?

"Mein Gott..." Miranda steeled herself. 'Keep it together. Don't panic. Just focus on wiping out the Akuma.'

The Akuma closed in with gun barrels aimed at her. She gritted her teeth and charged, ready to engage the enemy.

Tyki hung back, passively observing from his perch on thin air. The Earl had instructed him to take on this mission. The Noah didn't want to, but he went anyway. It was supposed to be simple and quick. Tyki didn't bother to bring strong Akuma with him. He watched his underlings take on Miranda. He was curious to see how it would turn out. She was never a fighter; the few times he had seen her, she would keep her Innocence invoked at a distance and support her fellow Exorcists. Her time-altering ability, whatever it was called, proved to be a royal pain. The shield of her Innocence could withstand attacks from Akuma, his fellow Noah and even the Earl. That alone was a force to be reckoned with. Especially for one who never even took part in a battle.

Tyki narrowed his eyes. Now it interested and dismayed him at the same time to see that she had gotten stronger.

Blood pounded in her ears as Miranda peered through the rainy mist. She hurled the Chronorangs in opposite directions. They took out surrounding Akuma with quick, crescent-like strikes. This was the first time she was actively involved in destroying Akuma. She had always taken on a passive, supporting role. Not anymore. Miranda feared that she wouldn't have the guts to take on the new task. But she thought of those pitiful, tormented souls. She thought of how even she, for all her bad luck, was more fortunate than them. The Akuma didn't choose this perversion of life. It was her duty to relieve them of their suffering.

With this in mind, Miranda felt all the more determined to get the job done. 'I can do this. That's right, more positive thinking. The better my attitude, the more likely I'll actually get the job done.'

Tyki continued to watch with growing interest. Road's description of the German Exorcist proved to be comically inaccurate. A dumb and ugly duck? Tyki didn't see that at all. This Miranda Lotto was quite the lovely creature.

The dark side of his mind went rampant as he was enraptured by the sight of her panting under the rain. He mentally undressed her from that horrid uniform. He grew warm at the thought of her slender naked body underneath...breasts, hips, thighs and all. Desire burned hot in his chest. Tyki smirked and licked his lips.

Miranda caught sight of the Noah's predatory gaze. She nervously swallowed and shuddered. Her attention shifted to the Level Two Akuma as it coiled back and lunged forward.

Tyki frowned when the last Akuma, the Level Two, went down with an angry hiss. This foolishness needed to end. He was wrong to underestimate this lone woman. He did not forget the humiliating fact that she found the Innocence first.

After finally managing to destroy the Akuma snake, Miranda was exhausted. She hardly had time to catch her breath when Tyki attacked. He caught her by the wrists before she could throw the Chronorangs. He twisted her arms behind her. His fingers dug into her skin so tightly that she cried out in pain and dropped the boomerangs, as if they were scalding hot.

Horror washed over her body and numbed her mind like a sickening wave. 'No way...this can't be happening.'

His whisper in her ear sent chills down her spine. "There's no escape, pretty Exorcist. You belong to me now."


	2. Robbing Innocence

_I'm actually new to D. Gray-man, and I've only watched the anime. So this story takes place after the end of the anime, not in continuity with the manga. I'll get to reading it eventually._

* * *

**I Dreamed A Dream (2)**  
**Robbing Innocence**

Miranda shivered.

Her hair and uniform clung to her skin, binding the cold to her body as tightly as Tyki had her in his arms.

'Come on, Miranda! Do something!' she screamed to herself. 'You've been trained by two Generals. Put that training to use!'

But she couldn't. With the Chronorangs out of reach and her in the clutches of a Noah infinitely stronger, Miranda had no hopes of fighting back. Her mind went blank on any possible way of turning the tables. Tears of fear and frustration welled in her eyes.

'I'm not going down without a fight!'

She gritted her teeth. There had to be a way out of this mess. She wildly wondered if her comrades happened to be in the area. Tyki didn't budge as she struggled. Miranda tried to sound angry and tough. "L-let me go! I have friends who will come and-"

Tyki cut her off with an amused laugh. "You make a very poor liar. You are the only Exorcist I've seen around here. Besides, my Noah brethren are busy fighting your friends in various places. No one is coming to save you, no matter how much you call for your friends or pray to your God. You can't expect me to believe that little bluff. Look at you. You're trembling."

Miranda felt her cheeks burn with shame. She couldn't stop her knees from shaking. Of course he could see that she was weak and useless. Of course he had laughed at her pathetic attempt to be brave. Who was she kidding?

Tyki was shocked at how little she weighed. Her thin figure in his arms almost felt like nothing, as if her bones were that of a bird's, fragile and hollow. She seemed to weigh as much as Road. Perhaps even lighter. Miranda tried to struggle free from his grip. He kept a firm hold on her, which didn't take much effort due to her light weight.

"Easy, now. Where are you hiding that Innocence?" he asked.

"As if I would tell you."

Tyki ignored Miranda's shaky rebuke. Keeping one arm tight around her waist, his other hand roamed across her uniform. He scowled as his fingers brushed the cold silver cross. The dark side of him wanted to rip her apart, and take devilish delight at the spilling of Exorcist blood. The other side of him reveled in her beauty up close. Tyki leaned in, so that his cheek brushed her curly brown hair. His gray skin looked very dark in contrast to her pale face. The part that admired her proved to be stronger. He wanted Miranda alive. With any other Exorcist, he would not hesitate to kill. But this woman...

'I'm getting distracted. The Innocence. Where is it...?'

Tyki's eyes lit up when he sensed it. He fished the Innocence from her pocket and regarded it with a satisfied grin. Then Miranda gasped as he plucked a silver button from her coat. It flashed in the air as he flipped and caught it like a coin.

"A little bonus for me. I'm very fond of collecting these, you know. Usually I take them once Exorcists are nothing more than mangled corpses. Consider yourself very lucky, Miss Lotto."

Miranda did not consider herself lucky at all. She didn't like what the Noah was implying.

"L-lucky...? You're not going to kill me?"

"Now why would I do that? You're more valuable to me alive than dead."

She let out a bitter laugh. "Me, valuable? You must be joking."

The light in his yellow eyes dimmed as he looked down at her. "I'm being perfectly serious, Miss Lotto. You're not as useless as you think."

She didn't know whether to take such words of comfort from a Noah, her natural enemy.

Tyki skillfully threw up the Chronorangs from the mud with the tip of his foot. He caught both in his free hand, never letting go of Miranda.

"We're wasting time," he said. "I don't enjoy being in the rain for very long."

Miranda had no choice but to trail along as he took a few steps forward. "Where are you taking me?"

"Where else? To the Earl, of course."

A large, checkered door materialized right out of the ground. As if opened by unseen hands, they parted for him. Tyki had neither the time nor intention to explain. Keeping a firm grip on her, he walked through. The landscape of rainy, rural Germany shifted into a dark, bizarre dimension. A long, empty dinner table stretched out before them.

Miranda's eyes darted about warily. Where had she seen these floating candles and pumpkin heads before?

"Tyki! You're back!"

The sudden, high-pitched shout made Miranda jump. A blue-haired girl in a frilly skirt and striped stockings leapt forward to hug Tyki. He laughed and gently dismantled her.

"I've only been away for a few hours, Road."

"But I missed you! You're like my cool older brother."

"I'm your uncle."

She giggled. "Of course I know, silly. That's why I said you're _like_ my older brother." Then she finally seemed to notice the German Exorcist. "Hey, Miss Unlucky. Long time no see."

Miranda gulped nervously as she recognized the Noah who had drilled holes into her hands. Her palms tingled just from the unpleasant memory.

Road tapped a finger over her lip. "What was your name again? Oh, right. I only remember because of that song."

Miranda cringed. She hadn't heard it in ages.

The childish Noah rocked back and forth in her chair gleefully. "Miranda, Miranda. She's all bad luck. Full of doom, full of gloom. What a dumb and ugly-"

"Stop that, Road." Tyki mildly chided. "Find something else to sing. Could you take off my hat for me? My hands are full at the moment."

Road jumped up and snatched the top hat from Tyki's head. She shook out the rain droplets before putting it over her own head. Her fingers curled as she twirled an imaginary moustache.

"Look at me, I'm such a gentleman. Now I need a cane. Lero, where are you? Come be my cane!"

The pumpkin-headed umbrella emerged from a pile of dolls. Then it bounced up and down in hysterics.

"Lord Tyki! Are you out of your mind, Lero? You've exposed us and brought an enemy right into our secret lair, Lero! Lord Millennium will not like this one bit, Lero!"

Tyki wasn't worried at all. "Relax. She is powerless. No longer a formidable threat."

A pair of Noah teens suddenly appeared by the table. Miranda couldn't tell whether the yellow-haired one was a boy or a girl.

"Who do we have here? A visitor?" Jasdero asked.

"And she's not an Akuma!" Debit exclaimed.

"An Exorcist!" Jasdero hissed.

Tyki looked slightly surprised. "Oh, you two. I didn't expect you to return so quickly."

Debit crossed his arms. "Yeah well, we had to tuck our tails and run after that stupid Allen Walker gave us a hard time."

"Stupid Allen Walker with his stupid Crown Clown!" Jasdero crowed.

Tyki said nothing, though Miranda could see the wry agreement on his face. "Where's Lulu?"

"Still in Russia, I think." Debit toyed with his gun and shot a ball of paper at his own face. "She's got a whole bunch of high-level Akuma to help her take on a couple of Exorcist Generals."

"I see. So we won't expect her back anytime soon. Where's Sheril, then?"

"Taking care of political affairs back home," Road replied. "I think he last said to me that he had some important meeting at Lisbon."

Tyki looked around. "Hmm, I see. More importantly, where is-"

"Now what could be causing all this commotion among my dear family?"

Everyone fell silent and turned to where a large, round figure suddenly appeared at the opposite end of the table. The sight triggered a shiver down Miranda's spine.

Tyki acknowledged the newcomer by inclining his head. "It's a pleasure to see you again...Lord Millennium."

Miranda may have seen him once or twice at a glance, but never this close. In fact, right now was much too close to her liking. The Millenium Earl was round, chubby, almost comical with his pointed ears, strange hat and perpetual toothy grin. But something about him made her hair stand on end. Just a few feet across from her stood the creator of all Akuma, the instigator of the world's suffering. There was nothing funny about it all, despite his clownish appearance. Even if he wasn't bent on the world's destruction, Miranda would still be creeped out by him. She hated clowns.

"Welcome home, Tyki-pet. I see that your mission has been successful."

"It has, indeed. And I've come back with more." Tyki brought out Miranda's Innocence and presented them to the Earl.

The Earl's spectacles gleamed. His normally jovial voice held a hint of apprehension. "An accomodated Innocence. Quite dangerous in the hands of a skilled Exorcist."

"Was she easy to beat, Tyki?" Road interjected. "Was she weak?"

"This one surprised me," he replied. "I didn't expect her to take out my Akuma the way she did."

"She killed all your Akuma?" Debit asked.

"Hehehehehee. How embarrassing!" Jasdero giggled.

"Nevertheless, he got the job done. After a string of failures, this is quite refreshing, Tyki."

The Noah of Pleasure raised an eyebrow. "Thank you...I suppose."

Miranda never took her eyes off the Earl as he turned the Chronorangs over in his hands. "Interesting shape," he remarked. "But Innocence is Innocence. No matter what form they take, they are equally despicable in my eyes."

Then he tightened his grip on them. A jolt of horror, stronger than lightning, surged through Miranda's body. It galvanized her like an electric shock. It got her moving. She struggled and thrashed wildly in Tyki's arms.

"No...no, please don't!"

With a simple yet vicious close of his hand, the Earl shattered the Innocence. Her Innocence.

Miranda fell to her knees and screamed. The sheer pain and grief in her voice was so strong that even Tyki winced. His heart went out to her, if only for a moment.

He went ahead and passed the third piece of Innocence to the Earl. He crushed it with the same ease as the last two. Miranda's body shook with sobs. To add salt to the wound, the other Noah laughed at her grief. Only Tyki remained silent, finding neither fun or amusement in her suffering. He bit back a sigh. It had to be done. Innocence was an abomination that had to be destroyed at all costs.

The Earl's gaze shifted to Miranda, as if finally noticing her for the first time. "What do you plan to do with that Exorcist, Tyki-pet?" Then there was glee in his voice. "Oh, perhaps I shouldn't call her an Exorcist anymore."

Miranda flinched at his offhand remark, as if he slapped her.

Tyki shrugged nonchalantly. "It's about time I claim something of my own. Consider her my reward for completing the mission. Let me have her, Lord Millennium. With your permission, of course."

Lero wildly bounced up and down again. "Of course he would not approve, Lero! Your request is absurd!"

The Earl was silent for a few seconds as he contemplated. Then his reply surprised everyone. "Sure. Go ahead."

Only the stitches in his lips prevented Jasdero from dropping his mouth open farther. "Tyki gets to keep the Exorcist?"

"No fair! I want to play with her!" Road whined.

Tyki nearly rolled his eyes. "You have enough toys already."

"Can we share?"

"No. This woman is _mine_, and mine alone."

Being a calm and laidback man, Tyki normally wasn't this assertive with her. This time he was serious. Road stuck out her bottom lip in a sulky pout. She slouched and crossed her arms. "Hmph. Meanie."

Miranda thought she was going to be sick. The Noah argued over her as if she was an object to be used or sold. That felt even worse than being treated as an enemy. She didn't bother to wipe her face as more tears slid down. She felt so broken, so alone.

The Earl took his usual place at the head of the table. Akuma servants came in with plates of food. "We're about to start lunch. Tyki-pet, Lady Exorcist...you are welcome to join us."

Tyki glanced at Miranda. "Ladies first."

She stiffened. To dine with the enemy was unheard of. To be _invited_ by the enemy was even worse. By doing that, the Earl seemed to be mocking her. She numbly shook her head.

Tyki shrugged and said, "Sorry, but I'll have to skip out on this one. I ate early."

"Suit yourself," the Earl replied.

"More for us!" Road exclaimed.

Tyki waved his hand as he turned his back to them. "I'm going to rest. I'll be back sometime."

"See ya, Tyki!" Debit and Jasdero's reply was muffled by the food in their mouths.

The door materialized again. Miranda stumbled after Tyki as he took her hand. She couldn't bring herself to go on. She felt her legs give way as she silently swooned and blacked out.

* * *

Miranda's eyes fluttered open. She sensed that she was laying in a warm, comfortable bed. She felt a blanket draped snugly over her chest as she took quiet, shallow breaths.

Tyki sat by the bedside, his legs just an inch or two away from her arms. He looked quite different this time. His white shirt was partially unbuttoned, his dark hair loose and disheveled. His skin was lightly tanned, no longer tinged gray. The stigmata were gone. His eyes, dark and no longer gold, seemed to study her with intense calmness. She made a quick gasp as soon as she caught sight of him.

"Welcome back, Miranda," he said softly. "Any longer and I would worry. It's good to see you awake."

"...Am I dead?" she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "No."

"...Am I dreaming?"

"No."

Miranda struggled to sit up. As she did, the reality of it all crashed down on her. Germany, rain, Akuma, Tyki, the other Noah, the Earl...her Innocence, gone. It was real, all too real. And at the same time, an utter nightmare. She hunched over, hugging her arms around herself as tears spilled down her cheeks again.

Suddenly she stiffened and her eyes widened. She was in a strange place, with Tyki. Just the two of them. And she had no idea how she ended up in this bed.

"D-did you-"

"Of course not." Tyki looked slightly offended. Then his lips turned up in a sly grin. "You would certainly feel it if I really did take advantage of you."

Miranda slightly shuffled, consciously gauging the condition of her body. She didn't feel sore, drugged or intoxicated. Slightly groggy, but otherwise fine. She breathed a sigh of relief to know she hadn't been violated in her sleep. Miranda looked down and realized she still had the tanktop she usually wore under her Exorcist uniform. She figured that before putting her in bed, Tyki simply removed the coat instead of stripping her naked. At the corner of the room she saw her coat, wet and dirty from the failed mission.

Then she asked the question she felt she should've addressed first. "Where are we?"

"A villa in Estoril Coast, Portugal. My older brother is quite wealthy. He bought this place so I can enjoy a bit of solitude and luxury." Tyki made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Minha casa é a sua casa. My home is your home. There's plenty of good food and a comfortable bed here. You'd be quite wrong to think you are stranded. I will even let you roam free in the house. Go anywhere you like. There will be servants if you need anything. Human servants, in case you were wondering."

Miranda said nothing for a long time. Just when he thought she hadn't heard, he barely heard her whisper, "I want the Black Order, and my friends. I want to see them."

An awkward silence lasted for a few seconds. Tyki finally mustered a soft but firm reply: "...I can't let you do that."

"Then you might as well kill me now," Miranda said miserably.

"Have you forgotten so soon? I have no intention to kill you. I'm keeping you alive."

There was no way he could have a chance with her if he had been the one to destroy her Innocence. No, the Earl took care of that. Miranda had another sort of innocence. One that Tyki planned to take someday. To get what he wanted, he would have to play this game carefully. And he always loved a good game.

* * *

_Seductive, confident and attractive Noah + shy, clumsy and pretty Exorcist=instant hotness. That's probably my only reasonable explanation for shipping Tyki and Miranda._

_How is it so far? Great, or terrible? (Hopefully not the latter.) Favorite, follow or let me know by review. :)_


End file.
